


Voyeur (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Platonic Romance, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sero never could find the time to take care of certain intimate matters, so when his patron leaves, there leaves little time for foreplay. Elf smut ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

They where so like each other. Teldryn Sero was a young elf, he still had ambitions, and his blood was hot with vitality. The Dunmer carried himself in a way most would die to achieve, a certain air of blah and sarcasm that left everyone he met spellbound. Chac would have liked to say he had the same sort of charm, but Teldryn was the king of it all.

 

Chac thought of him as he hiked through the darkness, bow at the ready to hunt tonight's dinner. He didn't care what he'd strike first- as long as it was edible, he'll take that. The forest was thick in these parts, and it was lucky enough that they found this abandoned camp. Teldryn remained back there, seated before the fire and watching it as he waited. When it came to game hunting, the Dunmer couldn't care less. His boss always took care of him, it seemed. Teldryn was enjoying lavish treatment simply for being his traveling companion.

 

While Chac was away, Teldryn made little of his time alone. He was perfectly fine sitting back on the log, staring at the flame until food was prepared. He hummed a lazy tune, running his now ungloved hand through his black mohawk. Brisk Skyrim breezes felt good on his fire-warmed ears, and even though his feet are killing him, he was content.

 

His mind wandered, the flatness of his expression being pulled with memories of their adventures. Soon enough he was smiling, making a whirlpool in his mug of wine. Being out on the road again feels so exhilarating, it made Teldryn's young blood hot and restless; he was already gagging for another grand plunder with his patron.

 

Thoughts wandered again, and as the fire warmed the inside of his spread thighs, the heavy material over them. It felt nice, and Teldryn let his restlessness consume him. Being on the move so often left him little time for relief, especially as he kept his guard up against his twisted patron. Teldryn hastily undid the catches of his pants, reaching a hand inside to gently coax his cock to life. He hasn't had relief in days, and for a man like him, gods that was a lot.

 

Teldryn watched himself slowly thicken, pleasurable shocks ran through his body when it stood firm, and he was able to wrap his firm hand around it. He wasted no time, eyes hooded and observing his own cock grow to fullness in just a few short moments. He let out the breath he was holding, driving his hips up ever so slightly with each pump of his wrist.

 

It wasn't long before he was spitting in his palm, shuffling his fingers hastily around the crown of his cock that was soon weeping to his touch. He thought of a woman's figure, long and silken skin against his own, the sounds of her pleasure as she quaked beneath him. She had no face, that's not what Teldryn cared about right now, he huffed and felt a heat building inside him.

 

Young and restless. That's how Chac felt when he came into sight of the campfire, a brace of hares slung across his shoulder. Teldryn had his back turned, but Chac's sharp eyes could sense a disturbance in his form, legs spread. He did always like to spin his drink around, Chac was smiling and eager to show him his fresh game. He was on a roll of impressing him today, and it made Teldryn sick of it.

 

But when he comes closer, just a tan dodge against the foliage, he notices something incredibly eye-catching about his Companion's motions. Legs spread and elbow moving just in Chac's sights,

 

Now Chac was a man of certain respect, he'd learned the hard way in prison that getting caught jacking off sucks, no matter what. He was about to turn, but his Bosmeri ears turn to hear what has become of Teldryn's breath, he inched closer and closer, absolutely smitten with the sight.

Just one peek? Is that too much to risk? Chac nervously thought as he put the rabbit's ears into his mouth and carried them, casting a muffling spell on his swift feet. The very thought of seeing his strictly _platonic_ friend's cock, it made his curious heart pound with eagerness. Just a peek so he can fantasize in reality...

 

He circled the campfire, and perched himself against a thick tree, blending away entirely as he finally got to see what he wanted.

 

“Y'ffre” he mouthed, he was not disappointed with the sight. A hand worked an incredibly handsome Dunmer cock, It looked heavy and dark. Chac's mouth watered, his own young and hot blood eager at the sight of Teldryn's face hard and flustered. So he was the kind who liked to watch himself, Teldryn's mouth was parted and he drew excited breaths. His face was gorgeous, and Chac knew better than to stalk him, but Gods damn him, he needed to see him finish. What other chance would he get?

 

His ears caught the half-swallowed groan Teldryn let out when he worked the head of his cock. The lust in his foreign eyes was so carnal, it made Chac so frustrated to be unattractive to him. He wanted that look in Teldryn's eyes to be for _him._

 

He watched unblinking as Teldryn seemed to come close, his long thighs parted and Chac could see the suspicion of Sero's hairy stomach. He looked so perfectly built for sex..it was a damn shame. The Dunmer's fingers shuffled over his cock tightly and the growl he let out as he came was vicious. His hand stilled and Chac saw steady beats of white land on the floor, shooting impressively far. He caught Teldryn's scent on the breeze and it made his yearning only stronger.

 

Teldryn tucked his cock back into his pants, tying them up, the tips of his mohawk pressed flush to his head. It was then that Chac felt like a total ass, now that the bliss was over. He remained utterly still now that his companion's mind was on other things. He kicked dirt into the mess he made on the ground, and then Chac watched him lay down on the log, facing up. He must be watching the stars now, riding the spent rush in peace..He would have done the same thing.

 

Such a sight had made Chac incredibly flustered, and damn demand for Sero's _platonic_ companionship. He wanted nothing more than to jump into the Dunmer's arms and suck him to orgasm all over again, he wouldn't even hesitate. Fantasy will just have to do, though. Chac didn't put his cock where it wasn't welcome, and now that enough time has finally passed, he can feign coming back from the hunt.

 

He took a deep breath, and walked in with the game. “Hey, look what the cat's brought in” Chac said, playing innocent. The Dunmer seemed to flinch and he stared at Chac with wide eyes, the Bosmer had time to revel in the worried look he shot him. Chac had a mischievous smile suddenly come to his face, displaying the hares as if they where a fine wine.

 

Sero looked like he couldn't care less. “Well they're no good to us _raw_ ” Teldryn said, and fuck his voice sounded so deliciously deep. Satisfied. Teldryn watched as the shorter elf merely sighed.

 

“Well you're impatient, Sero. And you aren't even going to offer to skin them for me?” He joked, of course he'd do the dirty work. Always has, and always will. Teldryn was not a mer to pass an opportunity to be lazy, and Chac couldn't stop skirting his eyes over the other elf's frame. Teldryn's arms where bare and so muscled, tattooed. Chac's mouth watered again at the thought of tasting the spent sweat on those bulging biceps.

 

“Alright,” Chac put the spits over the fire, “My job's done here. I'm not going to eat it for you, unless you want me to.” Teldryn merely huffed, and glared at him with those piercing eyes from across the fire.

 

“That wont be necessary. And I suppose I have to thank you, so _thank you~”_ He sighed, sounding so deliciously sarcastic and careless. But he was grateful, Chac knew that.

 

He had to ask.

 

“So what did you do while I was out?”

 

Teldryn shot him a look, and waved him off “Well that's none of your business, is it?” Chac could only hope that it would be his business one day. Teldryn's handsome fingers played with the rim of his mug, sloshing the wine around inside. He looked over at the elf and thought for a moment.

 

“I got off.” Chac started to choke, doubletaking to look at the Dunmer stark in the eyes. Teldryn didn't smirk or anything, the fact he said it so casually startled the Bosmer clean out of his thoughts. “What else do you do when you're alone for the first time in days?”

 

“Puh..Well..yes, I agree but, erm.”

 

“Oh, for once I shut you up. Fantastic, I should be more honest from now on.” Sero actually began to laugh, running a hand across his shaved head. He never meant it, those harsh words, but he got exactly what he wanted from Chac. To catch him off guard.

 

“You're more of a cad than I expected you to be, Sero.” Chac retorted, taking a handful of earth and tossing it in Teldryn's direction, watching him hurriedly go to cover his wine. Teldryn heaved himself up to sit, and he knew Chac was _looking_.

 

“At least I don't throw dirt like a child.” He pipes up, brushing dirt off his shoulder. He inspected his wine and drank it all before Chac could do more harm “Come now, I'm filthy enough without you're help.”

 

“You certainly are” Chac snickers, wrapping his cloak a bit tighter around himself as a cold breeze flew in. They could go on like this for hours- it was hysterical and time flew by in their friendship, as _platonic_ as it was. They where left with nothing but each other's company into the night, and Chac felt as if tonight Teldryn has taken a new step closer towards him.

 

 


End file.
